Application virtualization is a technique that isolates an application from a host operating system or from other applications that may operate in the operating system. The application virtualization may have many benefits, such as allowing two or more otherwise incompatible applications to execute side by side on the same operating system. In many cases, configuring and managing a virtual application may be much simpler than installing a host application.